In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery arts and other similar “downhole” arts, downhole tools are often “set” utilizing pressure from a pressure source such as a remote pump or a power charge. For example, a commercially available system from Baker Oil Tools, Houston, Tex. known as a “Baker E-4 pressure setting tool” with a firing head, utilizes a power charge. The power charge is ignited at an appropriate time. As the charge burns it creates expanding gas which is translated by a piston arrangement into either hydraulic fluid pressure for an inflatable or into mechanical energy to ratchet slips into place in a mechanical packer.
While the “E-4” product is quite capable of operating well, the power charge component thereof creates some difficulties with respect to transportation, importation and exportation due to varying laws regarding the transportation of “hazardous materials”. Because of these potential difficulties, it would be helpful to the industry to have a setting tool that operates similarly to the “E-4” tool but does not require the use of hazardous materials.